


【带卡】囚禁本能

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 梗自微博上看到的非典型ABO设定。没人写只能自我投喂→_→。晓带卡，木遁play。不懂abo结构bug众多，玩票随便摸的丝毫没有文笔。





	1. 上

 

“哟！米娜桑~~~”

山洞中窗口洞开，两只脚轻踏在石阶上，露出一张橘色的面具来，

“不好意思不好意思，阿飞又迟到了呢……啊呀今天天气真好哇！不知不觉散步就过头了，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……”

“阿飞。”

橘色面具将挠头的手定在后脑勺，舒了一口气，一屁股乖乖盘坐在石阶上。

“那么，我们开始说正事。”

佩恩将面孔转回，眼前十位红云黑袍的成员围圈而立。

“迄今为止，准备工作接近就绪，其他尾兽亦已集齐。目前还剩最后，也是最为重要的一项任务。”

“——捕捉九尾。”

 

“九尾人柱力的话，是那个叫漩涡鸣人的小屁孩吧？”

“呵呵，你有什么资格叫人家小屁孩！”

“你想打架吗！？”

蝎翻了个白眼，没有制止搭档和飞段的吵闹，“那个孩子，我记得是在木叶。”他眼光瞄向旁边的同事。

“怎么样，鼬？”佩恩问道。少年单手搭在袍口，沉吟片刻，闭眼向前迈出一步。搭档鬼鲛将大刀从背后摘到手上站到他身边。

鬼鲛将大刀从背后摘到手上，站到他身边。

“等一下。”角都开口质疑道，“你身体状况可以吗？”

“我可以去试试。”鼬淡淡抬眼，“毕竟能够克制九尾的，只有宇智波的写轮眼。”

“但别忘了，你现在可不是这里唯一一个有写轮眼的人了。”

半晌静寂，众人将目光转向角落暗影处。衣料窸窣，来人缓慢地踏出阴影，银发在天井投下的金光中翕动了两下。

“我去吧。鼬离开很久了，木叶近况我比他更熟悉些。况且……”他松散地拉了下口罩，“我还是鸣人的老师。”

天井上落下一滴水来，啪嗒打在中央的水池里。

“哈！”一声嘲笑破空而响，“仅有一只的半吊子写轮眼能做什么？”

“控制现在的鸣人还是不成问题的。”

“之前他不一直是火影的心腹？要把他派回木叶……这个人选阿飞实在是觉得有点困惑呢……”

“这就奇怪了。”绝咧开一个意味深长的笑容，“旗木卡卡西不是你亲自招募的，对自己搭档的实力和忠诚就那么没有自信？”

“阿飞，你跟他一起去。”佩恩开口。

橙色面具调皮地摇着小腿。

“不好意思，阿飞并不想去木叶呢~~”

“哎呀干嘛这么麻烦，他不想去让卡卡西换一个人组队不就完了！”迪达拉说，“比如查克拉充足的鬼鲛，嗯。”

“我不同意。”

“为什么？”

“阿飞不要换队友。”

“但总要有个熟悉木叶的人……”

“可以让绝先去探查！”

“阿飞……”卡卡西安抚道，“没事的，不过是一次普通的任务，我会很快回来……”

“你不会！！”山洞的石阶颤动着，“去哪里都可以，唯独木叶，不准踏入一步！”

“你冷静……”

“不行！”

巨大的气压席卷过山洞。

“——我说了，不行！！”

一阵飞也似的气刀从中心劈到各处，挤压着脏器遏住喉咙让人无法呼吸。卡卡西将手放到他肩膀上。震动消失，众人备战的肌肉松弛下来。阿飞胸口起伏粗喘着。卡卡西抚着他的背，轻柔地问道，“你没事吧……”

阿飞抬起头，两人目光短暂交错。还没等卡卡西再度开口，他的手臂就被对方一把扣住。两人的身体瞬间消失在突然出现的漩涡里。

“……”

“呀咧呀咧，”绝耸了耸肩，“这下可好……”

佩恩将目光转回。如此重要的任务，他不能在未得到老板首肯时擅作决定，只得想理由暂时作罢。

鬼鲛重新将大刀安回背上，低声叹道，“好吓人的查克拉……”

“不，”鼬轻蹙了一下眉头，“这不仅仅是查克拉。”

 

这是alpha信息素。

 

 

膝盖直接磕倒在地板上。阿飞一手抓挠着旁边的置物柜，艰难地立起身子。

“带土……”

空气里弥漫着粗喘和浓厚的气压，药瓶和衣服一个又一个被甩到地板上。“没有，没有……”橙色面具拉开第二第三个抽屉，毫无章法地寻找着自己想要的东西。卡卡西捡起其中一个滚落在手边的空药瓶拿到眼前，倒吸了一口凉气。

“带土，你这几年到底用了多少抑制剂……”

“没有，没有……”

“——没有！！”

“……”

卡卡西看着眼前歇斯底里怒吼着的男人，颤抖的手从打开的抽屉上一格一格地依次划下，最后整个人瑟缩在木柜旁边。他吞咽着口水，尝试着一步一步走到他身边。

“你这么滥用抑制剂，会产生抗性的……”他嘴唇动了两下，“不然我来帮你吧……”

“……”

“……帮我？”

“……”

“只是帮我？”

卡卡西犹豫着开了口，“放心，只要不成结，稍微做一下也没有关系……总能帮你缓解一……”

“稍微做一下……？”橙色面具下发出一阵凄惨的冷笑，“你到底还这样帮过多少alpha……”

“带土……”

“旗木卡卡西，你告诉我，”

“你到底是为什么才会跟我走的……”

卡卡西无言。目光无意间瞟到地上，瞳孔瞬间放大。他看见带土从抽屉中随意甩出来的东西，衣服、被单、枕套……——他的衣服、他的被单、他的枕套，那些曾以为被风吹落或丢了找不见的东西，如今一件件地被他甩落在脚边。

“果然……”见卡卡西怔住没有答话，带土沙哑着嗓子悲哀地说道，“你还是想着木叶……”

藤蔓突然从地底破土疯长，飞速延伸到墙壁、洞顶和门口的地板上。

卡卡西手臂往后缩了一步，“等一下……”

“你也好……鼬也好…… 木叶有什么能让你们如此心心念念誓死效命的……”

“不是的，你听我说……”

“我不会让你回木叶的……”

没等他来得及挣扎，藤蔓便迅速扣住了卡卡西的手脚。

“我不是为了木叶，我是为了……”

“我不会让你逃走的，不要想……”

他根本听不见卡卡西的话。自分化起用抑制剂硬压下来发情期的性欲，此刻在眼前omega的刺激之下，一次一次一波波地汹涌而来，瞬间淹没了他的理智。

树藤顺着卡卡西的手腕瞬间伸入到宽袖里。

“带……土……呼啊……”

柔软的枝叶顺着皮肤肌理延伸着，像无数只小手，轻柔却又急不可耐地挑弄着他的肌肤。卡卡西不受控制地深喘着，每次吐息吸入的都是满满的alpha信息素。那股如烈酒般鲁莽而不计后果的味道塞满了整个房间，包裹着他的身体，灌注了他的肺腔与脑海。

本能张开，他开始乖巧地、不受控制地抖动起来。

“带土……”

“不要走……”

“……”

“不要离开我……”

大腿瞬间被拉开。藤蔓带着白色的粘液，顺着人鱼线，直直延伸进内裤里。

“呜啊！……”卡卡西双臂瞬时间紧缩了起来，下身的粘腻的嫩叶，正毫不留情地舔舐着他的分身。分枝顺着腰肢，缓慢地盘旋向上，刮蹭着他敏感的后腰，和每一寸柔嫩的肌肤。全身发痒。植物催情的粘液和汗水交杂在一起，浇筑了他的全身。内衬无一处干布，木藤在衣下肆意横行霸道，在两块胸肌的中间骤然劈叉，绕着圈地刮蹭，最后紧卷住他的乳头。

“唔……哈……”卡卡西松开了嘴唇，发出一阵漫长的、销魂的呻吟。omega的本能使他最终放弃抵抗，他将自己的重量完全交给藤蔓，任那一根根枝条对他进行肆无忌惮的猥亵，挤压着他的乳头，缠绕着他的根茎，挑弄着他出水的铃口。一片叶子蹭过他颈后的腺体。卡卡西倒吸了一口气，信息素迅速上头，一股无可抑制的情欲瞬间从脑海里冲刷下来。

后穴里，肠液开始不停地分泌流淌，漓漓拉拉，浇湿了内裤。

藤蔓似乎感知到了他的反应，乖巧地穿过会阴，刮蹭着后方隐秘的穴口。

“不行！带土……等一下！”

没有理会卡卡西颤抖的请求，带土轻轻动了动手指，枝条毫不留情地插入后庭。

“呜啊啊啊啊——”

“卡卡西……”他哽咽着。

藤蔓又往里延伸了几分。

“你不要走……”

带土指尖轻颤着。木条在穴口内开张、伸缩、旋转、蜷曲，极尽全力地逗弄着内壁每一寸肌肤。

“你不要走……”

卡卡西痉挛着身体，后穴的火辣辣地瘙痒已经逼得他完全失去理智。鼻腔的空气已经不能足够，他开张着嗓子，大口呼吸着空气。

口水顺着嘴角流了下来。

“你不要走……”

带土抬起中指。

——第二根。

空气中划开一声高亢的呻吟。带土两指来回交织着，木条在后庭内拧成一股绳。然后，两指分开，合上，分开，合上，分开……

山洞里，淫靡的水声啪啪作响，混着粗喘与呜咽，揉成一片旖旎的春光。

——第三根。

伴随着卡卡西近乎哑掉的嗓音，全身的藤蔓瞬时收紧。紧实的臀肉被枝条箍得一块一块凸现了出来。带土抬起掌心，弹琴一样恶劣地拨弄着手指。叶脉磨蹭着乳尖，鲜芽挑逗着龟头，三根藤条在紧窄的后穴内玩水一般互相碰撞交织，抽插、扩张、退出、挑逗、再次插入，反反复复，无休无止。卡卡西脑内的弦已经完全被崩断，整个人只像个会喊叫的性爱机器，腕前的两只手爽得来回乱甩。等待着下腹一波一波的快感升腾，逐渐把他窒息。

 

就在高潮到来的前几秒，带土突然停止了控制。

一阵没顶的空虚感袭过来。枝条开叉。红云袍上一个、两个、三个地出现了无数细小的洞口。带土掌心一挥，厚重的外套连内衣瞬间被扯成碎片。

藤条松开。卡卡西身体重重地摔在地板上。他浑身虚弱无力，皮肤被粘液灌得湿透，通体挂满枝条交叠的红印。

带土一步一步走上前。卡卡西双臂环绕，身体仍处于惯性，不断在地板上抽搐痉挛着。

带土俯下身子。后穴藤条缓缓抽出，带出几条拉丝的肠液，挂滴到地板上。

 

“带……土……”

 

藤条攀上大门，紧紧封锁住窗户。火光被点亮，映照着地上一丝不挂的两人。卡卡西颤巍巍地伸出双手，覆到螺旋的橙色面具上，对方没有挣扎。他顿着手，轻缓地将面具移开。

带土虬结斑驳的面孔上，满脸泪痕。

“卡卡西……”

“我不走……”

“你不要回木叶……”

“如果你不想，我就不回。”

“对不起……我控制不住……我……你不要走……”

“哭包，那就不要控制。”卡卡西擦掉他脸上的泪水，它们正不受控制地往他脸上滴落，“你不是想留住我吗？”

空气浓稠，监狱一样的房间里，阳光亦无法通透。带土望着他，裸露的肌肤泛着暖光，一双灼灼的眼睛，全然倒映着自己的模样。

然后他听见他深吸了一口气，然后一字一句，清晰而坚定地对他说道，

 

“标记我。”

 

**tbc**

 


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忍术 play & 高潮控制

 

这是旗木卡卡西今晚第三次射精。

 

白色液体喷溅在对方的小腹上。耻毛上分不清汗水、藤蔓汁液还是第一次，或第二次射出的液体，各种白色的东西交斜着，把毛发黏成一团。

卡卡西双腿抽动着——不是因为快感，单纯是因为控制不了自己的肌肉。被连续大力操干了三次，任是铁打的上忍 Omega 也支撑不住。

阴茎从后穴中抽出，精液糊在床单上。卡卡西死尸一般摊着。大脑和精液一样不剩全被榨干射空了。嘴巴开张着合不上，嗓子干渴，口水却一汩汩划到地上。

 

_“标记我。”_

两小时前他这样说的时候，还不知道这几个字意味着什么。

对于Alpha而言，越是强大发情期越为焦躁，与其一同增长的，还有蓬勃旺盛的性欲。更何况有柱间细胞加持，很难想象平日里不需吃睡的宇智波带土，到底还有多少未完的精力需要发泄……

——伴君如伴虎。

 

润凉的感觉走上下腹。卡卡西无力地抬起眼皮，看见一团绿色的查克拉浮在自己的下身上。

“带土……”卡卡西嗓音抖得不成样子，“你要干什么……”

“对不起……卡卡西，对不起……”

一股恐惧感瞬时间打穿了大脑。

“不要……带土，不行……”不顾全身肌肉酸痛，卡卡西挣扎着立起了身子。

“卡卡西……对不起……真的，对不起……”

“我会被你搞跨的！”

眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉到他身体上，伤口随着医疗忍术迅速愈合。卡卡西本能地伸出手想要推拒，但是不能——他胳膊抖瑟瑟的，已经几乎无力到抬不起来了。

“卡卡西，我没法控制…… ”

藤蔓再一次温柔地缠了上来。

他感到一阵没顶的绝望。

“带土，你听我说…… 我们可以过一会儿……让我休息一下好吗……”

“我忍不住……”

“带土……”

“求求你了，卡卡西……”带土呜咽着，“你帮帮我……”

带土红透的眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，卡卡西内心几近崩溃。绿色的查克拉逐渐减弱消失，被撑裂撞碎的肌肤再度愈合。枝条牢牢地将他紧锁在带土面前。卡卡西感受着男友颤抖着吸吮他的眼皮，他那条浅淡的伤疤，嘴唇灼热，口水作响，和眼泪一起挂黏在他长长的银色睫毛上。

旗木卡卡西在他的舔舐下颤栗着。

 

他感觉今天会死在宇智波带土的床上。

 

Omega的本能指引着他张开双唇，迎接对方的舌头。带土期初只是小心翼翼蜻蜓点水，后来毫无忌惮地开始搜刮起来。卡卡西被他吻得嘴酸。亲吻变成了啃咬。带土扯开藤蔓欺上身来，压住他的双腿，焦躁地在他身上来回乱摸，手里绞拧玩弄着乳头，像是要让他挤出奶水来。

“卡卡西……卡卡西……”

“带土……不行……我撑不住了……”

没等他说完，三根手指就一并捅入后穴里。卡卡西倒吸一口凉气，大张着口，却已无力发出嗓音。肠壁柔软，收缩着肌肉挤压着他的指尖。带土精细地揉摸着里面一道道皱褶，每一次触碰都引起一阵激动的弹压。

“带土……疼……”

“卡卡西，你没有水了……”

他无力地回过头，手里绞着在之前性事中已被浸透的床单，指尖苍白。他看着被急哭的宇智波带土，不知该哭还是笑。

 

“……雷遁……”

 

卡卡西瞬间瞪大了双眼。

“你说什么……”他胸口剧烈起伏着，“带土，你冷静……求求你……求求你不要……”

“对不起，卡卡西，求你忍一忍……”

后穴因恐惧而缩紧，包裹着里面每一根粗糙的手指。带土慢条斯理地在肠壁上勾画摸索着，找到了那个熟悉的凹陷处。

卡卡西挣扎着颤动了一下。

“带土……不……呜啊啊啊——！！”

电流由下至上穿透了脊椎。带电火花的手指不停在前列腺处大力抠挖着。Alpha信息素急切地扩张，挤占了空气中的氧气，侵占着他每一个大张四开的毛孔。卡卡西被完全封死在宇智波带土的味道里，下腹紧锁，肠液如同开闸般泻出洪水。他的身体完全失控了。

手指退出，粉色嫩肉留恋不舍地被带出了些许，分开时发出“啵”地一声脆响。带土拨开卡卡西的身子，后者已被指奸到意识模糊不清。他眼神空洞地瞅向前方，嘴唇翕动着发不出声音。带土知道他是在叫自己的名字。他俯下身去，尽量轻柔地亲吻着他的嘴唇。

“吊车尾，你查克拉控制得太差了……”

“我知道……对不起，我知道……我弄疼你了……”

卡卡西苍白无力地笑了一下，语气温柔，

“现在有水了吗……”

带土怔了怔，内心升起一股暖流，不自觉地用刚抠挖后穴的右手抚了抚他的银发。透明的肠液里夹杂着几许精液的白丝黏挂在卡卡西的脸上，惹得对方一阵轻笑。

“来吧，进来。”

他深吸了一口气，深情地睨着他的眼睛。

 

“对我温柔一点……”

 

阴茎抵在穴口擦弄着，滑溜溜地在臀缝里胡乱游走。带土自嘴唇向下，粗糙地啃吻着他的脖颈、喉结，和两条细长漂亮的锁骨。卡卡西的身体舒张着。任对方深吻一点一点再次唤醒自己作为Omega的淫乱本能。他放松着肌肉，任后穴在肉棒的研磨下自觉吐出细微的泡沫。期待、挑逗着他的Alpha再度光临。

乳头已被揉烂。宇智波看对方磨蹭着膝盖，眼角泛红，知道时机到了。他生硬地掰开卡卡西的双腿，看见里面汁液殷湿了床单，挂满了囊袋。带土不再犹豫，简单让龟头润滑两下之后，握住他的后腰用力往下一坐，长驱直入插进后穴。

卡卡西发出一阵绵长的呻吟，不知是因为快感还是痛感，抑或两者都有。Omega口中散发的热气灼烧着他的后耳。带土顶弄起来，三下研磨着前列腺的脆核，两下让小穴完全吞满。臀肉被撞出一阵阵波浪，空气里塞满了咕叽咕叽的水声和屁股相撞的啪啪脆响。

卡卡西被干得失去理智，双手不受控制地伸到身下去抚摸自己的柱身——他也跟着宇智波带土着了魔，鸡巴被人操得胀立起来。他什么都不管了。他快速地套弄着，他需要性爱，需要快感，他需要山洪爆裂般无可阻挡的发泄。然而就在要高潮的前几秒，带土一把握住他正撸动的手。

“你悠着点……”

“带土……”

“现在还不是时候。”

藤蔓箍住分身，一条极细的藤条插到铃口，堵住了即将涌上来的精液。

 

“让我把你操射。”

 

后穴鸡巴毫不留情地碾压过所有皱褶的细缝，撞碎了着他的筋骨。精液倒流，灼热的快感憋痛着无法发泄，在下腹噼里啪啦地燃烧。卡卡西嗓子哑叫着，爽得眼花缭乱不知所由。带土加快了速度，肠壁尚未愈合的伤口几近开裂，然而越是撕裂越是瘙痒，在肉棒挤压研磨的时候，后穴软肉几乎是以难以言喻的兴奋疯狂地舔舐着带土的分身，如同千万个细小的舌头吸吮着龟头。豆大地汗珠从宇智波的额头上滴落下来，眼泪分不清是在爽还是在哭。

卡卡西在叫疼，叫完之后还用腿死扣着他的腰身大喊不要停。带土不知该如何自处，卡卡西也是。他耽于官能性的欢悦，双眼翻白，语无伦次。直到带土第三次大喊将他叫回现实，他才听到粗犷的声音焦急地响在耳边——“你到底要我怎么做！”

卡卡西大脑停滞，他现在只想做一具饥饿的肉体。带土慢下来的抽插逼疯了他。

“不，不要停……”卡卡西抓挠着他的后背，“写轮眼……”

 

“用写轮眼……”

 

带土停下了下身的运动：“你不要命了！”

“不要停，带土……”卡卡西一把抓住他的头发向自己乳尖摁去，发出迷醉的呻吟，“我不行了……我要去了……”

“给我……操我……干我……不要停！……”

操……

掌心覆上左眼，卡卡西望着骑着自己身上的人，视野里红眼黑色勾玉轮转。瞬时间全身的痛楚与疲惫涤荡一清。宛如卸下包裹，卡卡西一把将带土的面孔扯近深吻了起来，嘴唇被揪痛，他吞咽着对方的口水来解自己的干渴，下身屁股迎来送往，像被操疯了一样不知节制的索求，脑子里只想着宇智波带土的鸡巴。

对方的反射性疯狂激怒了带土的肉棒，他立即开始了疾风骤雨般的碾压。他的壮实与紧迫，通过阴茎与箍着他腰身的臂膀传遍卡卡西的全身——那是他的Alpha，他的强大、焦躁、粗鲁、不容拒绝，他无可抵挡的高涨性欲。全部都是他的。他说让自己不要走，那就一辈子不走。去他妈的伤口，去他妈的正义，去他妈的木叶。人终有一死，如果非得选择一种死法，我一定会选择和你一起。哪怕背叛全世界，也绝不要和你有一刻分离。

 

“不要停……”他激动地瞪着他，“带土，干我，把我干到失智，把我干到失禁……”

“把我操射……”

 

“把我操死在你的床上！！”

 

信息素打穿了他的身体。随着一声低吼，卡卡西腰身几乎要被捏碎。阴茎冲破生殖腔，里面半小时前射进的精液被撑得满溢出来，像块柔软炸裂的泡芙。新的液体冲进，旧的流出，在后穴里滚动交织着。

藤条抽去，卡卡西顿时抵在他的小腹上射了出来。精液在两人的小腹上来回磨蹭拉丝。带土急躁地拨到他的颈后，连着发丝一起啃了下去。腺体快被他咬穿了。整个房间，身体上下，每一个呼吸的毛孔里，全部是他信息素的味道。他被包围、填塞、淹没着，此时他的全世界除了宇智波带土，其他的什么都不剩。

 

 

 

清晨，藤条从窗户上无声地褪去，取而代之的是厚重的窗帘。床边人睡得深沉。带土轻轻摸了摸卡卡西的小腹，用不会吵醒他的力气，将掌心放在上面温了一会儿。随后将被子严严实实地掖好。

带土下了床。他没有走门。空间里螺旋展开，再次跳动的时候，脚趾轻落在阳台的栏杆上。

没有雨声。雨之国难得放晴一回。空气清新凉爽。在这百分之一难见的好日子里，带土双手合抱着望向远方。

 

“私事处理好了吗。”

“斑”没有搭话。

“九尾的捕捉，该叫谁去？”

“这件事情，先等等吧。”

佩恩挑着眉毛，对这个回答有些意外，“我没明白你的意思。”

“等过几天，身体状况稳定一些的时候…… 我会亲自过去。”

“可是你之前……”

“那是之前，波风水门已经不在了。”他顿了一下，“而且这回，我会带着他一起去。”

 

潮湿润凉的空气卷着阳光与泥土的清香，拂面而来，拍打着两人黑底的红云厚袍。

 

“这个世界是虚假的。忍者世界的规则，只会把天才变成废物，梦想变成垃圾。这个世界已经没有任何存续的理由。”

“所以，就让我亲手创造一个崭新的时代。”

“为了战士不再为上位者的傲慢白白赴死，为了英雄不用在坟前嚎哭，为白发者老年时不必独守空房，为相爱者不会再次生死相离。”

阳光初现，在东方远天的云朵上镶嵌了一条金边。方才掌心下温热的小腹在脑海里一闪而过，宇智波带土正面着即将到来的白昼，对眼前广阔的天地坚定地念了一句。

 

“——为了我们的未来。”

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
